WISHES FULFILLED
by Drizzle14
Summary: IYgumi remembers nothing of the past and went on with their lives. But as they say in Alice it's getting curousier and cusousier as images from the past keeps haunting them... What does this mean? New chap up... YAY! ^_^
1. PRO: THE BEGINNING

This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction so, be nice. =)  
  
*INUYUSHA- is own by Rumiko Takahashi yadda-yadda-yadda. all those batch of copyrights and warnings.. you get my point.*  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Japanese Translation  
  
Nani-what  
  
Jii-chan- grandfather  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Prologue: The Beginning  
  
Kagome flopped back down on the futon facing the ceiling.  
  
The room was full of brown boxes some were already open, some still closed. There was no furniture except for the futon where the current owner of the boxes was lying down and just staring off the ceiling.  
  
She turned her head to her right and stared at the pile of boxes.  
  
"Guess, I got to move on," she sighed as she rolled over her stomach and groaned. "I'm so tired," she mumbled to the futon. She placed her knees beneath her in a kneeling position while her head still flat on the futon and counted to ten.  
  
"Kagome finish it already, so you can rest without thinking about all these mess." Kagome scolded herself as she forced herself to get up. "Besides it's all your fault for packing too many things."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Kagomen-neesan, aren't you packing too much?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Kagome looked up from her luggage to her brother who entered her room.  
  
Souta, now in junior-high, gestured at the boxes that were stack up at the corner of her room. "Aside from that, you still have a couple downstairs."  
  
Kagome just shrugged her shoulders and continued her packing. Sometimes, her brother could be so dense.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn, but she did over pack.  
  
She sighed. What's with her? Why can't she ever pack light?  
  
['College.']  
  
['Think college. Away from home. Away from everything. Everything new. Nobody knows me. I can start anew.']  
  
"Yes, that's it!" Getting energetic. "Start anew!" She ripped the box that has a six inches letters saying ['BATHROOM STUFFS']. "A new life away from everything, especially away from all those embarrassing memories." She cringed as one of those bad image flashed in her mind. "Stop thinking of that, Kagome. You're away from all of that, okay." She said as she carries her vanities in the bathroom.  
  
"Think of this way," still talking to herself, "you can start a new image without people you know hounding on you and asking questions like what's going with you." Arranging her things in the small cabinet above the sink. She was about to place her toothbrush when something dropped from her arms and rolled over to the fluffy mat near the toilet.  
  
"Ne? What's that?" Staring at the small crystal ball attached to a chain- ['seems like a key-chain Jii-chan kept trying to sell off.'] She picked it up and read the tag attached to the chain. "Shikon no Tama?"  
  
"Hmmm... Where did I hear that name before?" She mused as she carried the crystal ball key chain to her room.  
  
A flash of red cloth came into her mind.  
  
"Nani?" She blinked. "Kimono?" She wondered not noticing the box on the floor and immediately bumped into it. "Ouch!"  
  
"Oh, well I better finish unpacking." She tossed the key-chain to the futon.  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 1  
  
****************  
  
Review tell me how could improve myself. ^_^  
  
[]- means thoughts. ''- also means thoughts. I can't get my letters to italize.  
  
I want to know if I have a future in writing. Constructive crsiticism is acceptable, no flaming. 


	2. CHAP 1: STRANGER

This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction so, be nice. =)  
  
*INUYUSHA- is own by Rumiko Takahashi- yadda-yadda-yadda. all those batch of copyrights and warnings.*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Yokai-demon  
  
Nani-what  
  
Che-shit  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Stranger  
  
My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm 18 years old, a freshman college student, and the heir to the Higurashi Shrine. Guess that makes me kind-of a priestess then even though I do not believe in those spiritual- yokai mumbo jumbo things. But, you know, just between you and me, I'm not disclosing the idea about those things either...  
  
Especially, these days.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Nani? Another dream?" Kagome stared at the starry sky. ['Why am I having these weird dreams?']  
  
An image of a boy in red kimono with white hair is seen in the black sky.  
  
"Why do I have the strangest feeling that I know him somehow? Yet no matter how much I rock my head I can't remember why or how I met him." Staring at the image bemusedly.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Are those ears real?"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile in another apartment just eight blocks away.  
  
  
  
"Damn it, Miroku!" A boy slammed the bathroom door with enough force to make the whole apartment building shook. Some of the residents of the apartment had taken cover whether under the bed or run out of the building in fear of what they think is an earthquake.  
  
"What the heck did you do to the shampoo?" The boy who cost the racket whipped a towel at the sleeping man.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Che!" Making a fist of his still wet hair.  
  
The rudely awakened man turned to stare at the intruder while rubbing his thigh where the towel hit him. "Why it looks nicer on you than your black hair." He replied then went back to sleep.  
  
This of course only angered the now-white-haired boy more. "Get up, you stupid jerk, and fix my hair!" Kicking the side of the bed, jarring its occupant.  
  
"Inuyasha," Miroku sitting up, "your hair is originally white, so what's wrong with helping you gain back the original color of your hair."  
  
"First of all, I don't believe you're doing this for me. You don't help anyone unless there's something perverted thing you can gain from this." Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"That hurt, you know." Miroku replied and have the decency to look hurt too.  
  
"Che!" Inuyasha retorted back. "Now tell me what you did to the shampoo before I get those stupid questions again why my hair is white at a very young age or that where I got it since my mother has black hair."  
  
"Your brother has white hair and so is your father, yet it never bothered them." Miroku mused. ['Then again people never bothered them either. Why should they when just looking at those two gives me Goosebumps.' ]"Besides, you used to like it."  
  
"No, I didn't."  
  
"Then how come you haven't dyed it before?"  
  
"Because I can't think of any reason to say if they ask me why my hair isn't white anymore?" Inuyasha responded without thinking.  
  
"Nani?" Miruko looked at his friend strangely and started laughing. "That's all that's keeping you from dying your hair black when we were kids? And I thought it was something else."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Well, like you have some great attachment to your hair or something."  
  
"Why would I?" Inuyasha replied, apparently he had calmed down. "I'm not some girl who would go bonkers with some stupid hair."  
  
Miroku nodded. "Yeah, just a guy without a brain, neh?"  
  
A loud crashed was heard throughout the neighbor.  
  
"Ouch." Miroku nursed the lump on his head- courtesy of Inuyasha. "Dang, your mother was right in naming you a dog demon after all. You have the manners similar to the dog and a demon."  
  
"Don't say anything about my mother." Inuyasha said.  
  
Inuyasha walked out the room. "Che! Miroku you just made me miss out some sleep. I'm going to dye my hair."  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
That made Inuyasha stopped. "Why is that?" ['I'm not going to like this, am I?']  
  
"Well, um," Miroku easing back, "the chemical I used, well, it will," he was suddenly fascinated at the fuming black smoke that's coming out of Inuyasha's body. He swallowed--- hard. "Well, you see Inuyasha," ['Got to find the nearest escape.'] "The thing is- if you dye your hair itwillcauseanegativereactioncausingyourhairtofalloff."  
  
"NANI!?$%^!"  
  
  
  
A burst of birds it the forest flew off to the night sky.  
  
  
  
Scientist attributed the phenomenon unsolved.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day.  
  
"Damn, that stupid guy." Miroku murmured as he wandered to the refrigerator- sticking his head in the freezer to ease the pain that Inuyasha cause. ['My head will never be the same.' ]  
  
"I'm leaving- get out of the fridge." Inuyasha asked as he yanked Miroku out and rummaged the fridge for food.  
  
"Huh?" Miroku stared at his friend's head - which was currently covered by a bandana. ['Still can't think of a reason, eh?'] And then he notice something- really strange. "You cut your hair."  
  
"Of course." Inuyasha replied. Now he looks like a gangster- with his head covered by blue bandana, which only emphasize the white hair that stick out from the back and front of his head. He was wearing a white shirt with blue long sleeve, black jeans, and leather booths, and wearing sunglasses to hide his golden-brown eyes.  
  
['Hm, maybe the girls would like this better and would probably attribute it to a bad boy image. At least, he didn't dye his hair black. I always wonder why it seemed that there are more girls coming to the apartment when his hair is white. But heck, who's complaining. This has got to work- or else all the hard work I did will be wasted.' ]  
  
"I'm taking your bike."  
  
The announcement woke Miroku out of his reverie. "Why? - You can run faster."  
  
"Che." Inuyasha turned to leave. "That would attract attention- that's why I'm taking your bike."  
  
"What happen to yours?"  
  
"None of your business."  
  
"Damn it, Inuyasha!" Miroku chased after his friend only to stop- when his so-called friend arched his brow at him. "Fine, take the damn bike- but take care of it, okay?"  
  
Miroku picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
"Operation one successful- on to step two."  
  
  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 2  
  
****************  
  
Review tell me how could I improve myself.. ^_^ Although, if you flame it- I might as well quit. =(  
  
I want to know - if I have a future in writing. You can criticize me but don't make me feel bad. 


	3. CHAP 2: THE MEETING

This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction so be nice. =)  
  
*INUYUSHA- is own by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda. You get my point.*  
  
Some Japanese names here are invented. I'm not even sure if there is such a name. I figure anything that sounds Japanese- will somehow be all right. *********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Che-Shit  
  
Baka-stupid  
  
Nani-what  
  
Gomen-sorry  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Meeting  
  
The same day.  
  
Murmurs from the background.  
  
"Who's that guy?"  
  
"Oh my, he's so hot!"  
  
"I hope he's available."  
  
"But you already got a boyfriend."  
  
"Well, too bad. Good-bye boyfriend!"  
  
"Che, what's with women and big bikes?!?"  
  
  
  
['I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late.' ]Kagome ran unmindful of the fuse that the student body was creating over a boy. "Damn." She hissed, running up the stairs and at the same time looking at a piece of paper that has her schedule and room location.  
  
"Kagome-chan."  
  
Kagome stopped and looked at the direction of the voice. "Sango."  
  
"Let me see your schedule maybe we're in the same room." A girl with long black hair that was tied in a ponytail went to her.  
  
"Yeah?" Kagome approached Sango. She had met Sango a week ago, the day she transferred to her new apartment. She had helped her moved in. Sango's family own the apartment building she's staying at and it seems she's living in the next building which also own by her family.  
  
"Sure, all freshman will be taking the same basic subjects before going into their majors. It's called liberal arts. Well, there might be some subjects that's different but mostly we'll all be having the same." Sango explained as she compared her schedule to Kagome's.  
  
"Yay! We have the same first class and that only means most of our class will be the same. Come on or we'll be late." Sango beckoned.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Miroku!" A girl in an open jeep called out huskily. "How come you're walking?"  
  
"Hello, Miko-chan." Miroku leaned down on the passenger seat. "My baka of a roommate took my bike."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yeah, he's the only baka that I know."  
  
The girl giggled. "If you want you can ride with me." Batting her eyes.  
  
"Don't mind if I do." Miroku winked and hopped in the jeep.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the hallway.  
  
"Oh my, I forgot something. Save me a seat, Sango." Kagome exited the classroom without waiting for Sango's reply. [ 'I needed this sign by the registrar.']  
  
  
  
Five minutes later.  
  
"Oops," Kagome slipped as she bumped into someone.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought that she's going to commit her first embarrassing moment. That is having herself flat on her back. She waited for the pain she will experience upon impact, when suddenly she felt someone grabbed her on her elbow and wrapped her in that someone's arms- steadying her.  
  
  
  
"Hello, beautiful."  
  
['Nani?']  
  
"I never had someone fall over me before I could even get their name."  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and stared at the eyes of the owner of that voice. She immediately knew that this guy is definitely bad news. Bad news in the category of mothers should never let their daughters near him-- that kind of bad news.  
  
"Ano."  
  
"Yes, my lady."  
  
"Hey, Miroku- not in school." Somebody shouted followed by guffaw of laughter. "Take her to someplace private."  
  
Kagome immediately jerked up dislodging herself from the person- that was called Miroku. [ 'Hmmm. somehow I know that I'm safe with him even if he is kind of perverted.' Remembering how his hand slipped down before they got interrupted. 'I wonder how I knew that.' ]  
  
"So, where shall we continue what we started?"  
  
"Why you, lecher!" Kagome gasped, but couldn't help smiling in turn. "Gomen, but I'm late as it is." She immediately ran as far away from him as she could.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finally in the classroom.  
  
Whispers.  
  
"He's in our class."  
  
"Lucky us."  
  
"He's mine."  
  
"Shut up, Ruriko. He can't be yours."  
  
"I wonder what his eyes look like. You know my phobia with guys wearing sunglasses. I mean, remember the last hot guy we were checking out. He had his sunglasses on, but when it slipped- dang, he was cross-eyed."  
  
"Shhh, Ji-chan, he might hear you."  
  
"Che, what's with girls and bandanna?"  
  
  
  
"You there, in the bandanna."  
  
The boy, who was a while ago the topic of much excitement, turned to look at the teacher.  
  
"Take that off. This is a classroom. I want to see all of you as you. Take off the glasses while you're at it."  
  
"Che." He murmured as he slipped off the bandanna.  
  
"You. Guy in a hat-- take that off too. I don't want anything that will distract. . ."  
  
The voice of the teacher was drone on by---  
  
GASPS.  
  
  
  
Mostly from the girls. ^_^  
  
It was at that very moment when Kagome entered the classroom. Immediately her eyes shot towards the guy that the whole class paying attention to. She was so entrance with him that she didn't notice that she was walking towards him.  
  
The room was design to be elevated with the students seated on the raised area, so they could all see their professor in the middle.  
  
And then---  
  
"Watch were you're going, wench." The boy said staring at her eyes too.  
  
But all she could hear was the drum of her heart.  
  
Then.. . she was falling.  
  
  
  
Literally, falling.  
  
  
  
"I said watch where you're going, wench." The boy she was staring at caught her in his arms.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 3  
  
****************  
  
Review tell me how could improve myself. ^_^ Although, if you flame it- I might as well quit. =(  
  
I want to know if I have a future in writing. Criticize me but don't make me feel bad. 


	4. CHAP 3: THE BEGINNING OF THE END

This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction- so be nice. =)  
  
*INUYUSHA is own by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda,yadda. You get my point.*  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Thank you to all of you who review my piece.  
  
ArtemisMoon  
  
-I'm very glad that you like my story. I'm sorry about the typos and spelling errors- I'll go work on it soon. P.S. English is not my first language and grammar is not my favorite subject either. But I'm doing all that I can to improve on both subjects. Thank you for telling me where to improve. I'm sorry that I cut Inuyasha's hair, I'm not a fan of guys having long hair, although, with Inuyasha- maybe I could make an exception to the rule, eh. Don't worry though because it's not that short. And about his doggy ears. hmmm. let me think about it. [When you pointed out to me what I did with his hair and ears, I scratched my head and wonder why I did it too, since I love his hair and ears so much.] Anyway, aside from his ears and hair, I think you'll be happy to know that I kept most of his features and abilities. You'll find it out sooner or later. ^_^  
  
Usagipegusus  
  
-Don't worry I'll be continuing the story. Especially now since I'm on a break. So, expect updates soon. ^_~  
  
P-120 -The first chapter is short because I was thinking of making a prologue. The following chapters will be long though. You must like reading a lot. ^_^  
  
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Che- Shit  
  
Sengoku Jidai-Warring States Period  
  
Yokai- monster, demon  
  
Daijoubo desu ka?-are you all right?; are you okay?  
  
Houshi-sama- a title for a priest; Miroku's title  
  
Kitsune- a magical fox creature believe to be crafty and change its appearance on whims; Shippou's specie  
  
Sankon Tetsusou-Soul Scattering Iron Claw: Inuyasha's weapon- his sharp claws  
  
Chikoshu-damn it  
  
Iie-no  
  
Nani-what?  
  
Sou ka- is that so  
  
  
  
*Let's begin cleaning out the confusion, shall we?*  
  
  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: The Beginning of the End  
  
SENGOKU JIDAI.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is the last of the shards," Kagome shouted at her hanyo companion who was still fighting an evil snake face-slash-octopus-like- yokai. They already defeated Naraku even before any of them could complete the crystal. However, defeating Naraku does not mean the end of the mission, since there were still shards needed to be complete before it could cause more trouble to others. So now, they were fighting once again for the current owner of the shard was unwilling to give it up.  
  
"Un." Inuyasha ducked to avoid one of the tentacles that were speedily approaching him. ['Where the hell did he hide my Tetsusaiga?'] He was not so worried about turning into a full-yokai, since he didn't feel threatened thus his body is still in his control. But then again defeating this annoying Naraku-look-alike-yokai could have been done faster with his tetsusaiga. Now, he just had to do with what he has-his claws!  
  
"Che." Miroku ran to take cover before one of the tentacles hit him. "Che. Che." He slid down on the ground.  
  
"Miroku!" "Houshi!" Shippou and Sango ran towards the subjugated monk.  
  
"Daijoubo desu ka?"  
  
Miroku just frowned as he looked at the fight progressing in front him. ['Che, I never thought that I would wish for my curse hand.']  
  
"Stay here, Houshi-sama." Sango stood up and readied her boomerang. "Leave it to us."  
  
Miroku didn't reply but made a fist from his now healed used-to-be-cursed hand.  
  
"Come on, Miroku, we should at least move back." Shippou said. He had become quite mature after their last great battle from Naraku, when he saw that there was more blood than he could stomach. ['Don't wish for it, Miroku. This is better than having your Air-Rip eat you.'] He glanced down at Miroku's fisted hand.  
  
"Iie, Shippou, go to Kagome. See if she's all right." Miroku said without looking away from Sango as she jumped at Kirara's back to grabbed her boomerang before it could land somewhere far.  
  
"Iie, this is no good." Myouga appeared on Shippou's shoulder. "My Inuyasha- sama's tetsusaiga is missing."  
  
"Shut up, you flea-bag!" Shippou growled. "Inuyasha will defeat that yokai."  
  
"But not without turning into a full yokai." Myouga closed his eyes and shook his head.  
  
The little kitsune suddenly looked worried. "Miroku."  
  
"Don't worry, Shippou." Miroku smirked. "That's unlikely to happen now. Look at Inuyasha's eyes, he still very much in control. Besides, he would not let that happen especially when Kagome is so near him."  
  
"Sankon Tetsusou!!!" (Soul Scattering Iron Claw) Ripping the tentacles that took hold of Sango.  
  
"Chikoshu! Where's its weakness?" Inuyasha growled when he saw the tentacles he just cut not only grew back but also had created small snake faced-slash-octopus-look-alike yokais out of the cut parts. "Che, they're multiplying."  
  
"Ugh." Sango grabbed hold of Kirara's neck upon getting release from the tentacles. "What are we to do Inuyasha? We can't keep cutting it."  
  
"I know that, Sango!"  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome ran towards him.  
  
"Stay there, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted back. The last thing he needed is to see Kagome in danger.  
  
Kagome was shocked at Inuyasha's reaction. "Iie, Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha seeing that Kagome was not paying attention to him, immediately cut the tentacles that were coming in between him and Kagome.  
  
"Stupid wench!" He hissed as he dropped in front of Kagome protecting her from the yokai's wrath.  
  
"I, Inuyasha." Kagome gasped, "I think I know where his weakness is."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I think it's in his neck!" Kagome pointed at the symbol of a two-headed snake in the middle of the yokai's neck. "I noticed that every time you get near him- it tried to protect it. Plus, every time there's a new yokai born from his part that symbol glow."  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked at his companion and knew he could trust her instinct. She never had been wrong before. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Walking towards the yokai more confident than before. 'Sou ka.'  
  
"Now, this is the end of you."  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 4  
  
***************  
  
I'm not very good at actions. hopefully it's descriptive enough. And that you guys didn't get confuse. I'm better at drawing comics, that's why I did this to find out if I could be good at writing too. =)  
  
Criticize me but don't flame me.  
  
Please Review. Tell me how I could improve this chapter. 


	5. CHAP 4: YOU KNOW ME?

This is my first attempt on writing a fanfiction so be nice. =)  
  
*INUYUSHA is own by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda. You get my point.*  
  
Some Japanese names here are invented- I'm not even sure if there is such a name- I figure anything that sounds Japanese- will somehow be all right. ***********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Gonem- I'm sorry  
  
Iie-no  
  
Furoshiki- is square cloth that can be use as gift wrap; in ancient times- it was sometimes use to carry bathroom vanities whenever the Japanese go to the hot spring/baths; it's can also be use as lunch box carrier- and has a convenient use in keeping the food from going to ground and keep the lunch box clean (picnic style); and many more  
  
Nani-what  
  
Sengoku Jidai-warring state period  
  
Kami-sama-gods/god  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: You know me?  
  
PRESENT.  
  
Apparently she tripped on the steps on her way to him.  
  
Still in his arms.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha stared back at the girl. ['She knew my name?'] "Do I know you?"  
  
"Eh." ['He's name is Inuyasha?']  
  
"Psst. Kagome, you're attracting attention." Sango whispered quite loudly from the front.  
  
Kagome turned to look at Sango who was grinning at her with a raise brow. "Gonem." She blushes as she detracted herself from the boy's arm without looking at him and went directly to Sango without turning back. She could feel the glares that they other female occupants in the room were throwing at her. ['I don't think I like this.']  
  
"Now, that we are all settled," the teacher sighed, "Please, open your book on World History. I want all of you to read chapters one to ten. I'll be giving a test----"  
  
Groans and complains were heard throughout the class.  
  
  
  
"Neh," Sango elbowed Kagome, "I didn't know you know that guy. How'd you met Inuyasha? Did you know he's the talk of the campus? Be careful Kagome if the girls here will consider you their rival." She grinned, "Well, let's just say women can very be devious, you know." ['Especially that one girl, maybe she didn't need that one yet.']  
  
"He's name is Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered back, hoping that the boy they were talking about won't hear them. ['I hope that's a joke Sango- about female species being devious, bah who cares. I don't care about them. I don't even like him.' ]  
  
"Iie don't pretend to me that you don't know him," her friend replied, "because I heard you call him by his name. Come on, you don't need to hide it from me. I'm already your friend, right?"  
  
"Sango, I swear I never met him in all my life, but," Kagome added when she saw her friend about to interrupt her, "somehow I know that I know him. Strange, isn't it?"  
  
Sango could only stare back at her.  
  
"Somehow, I know that he's short-tempered, can be violent sometimes, impatient, but very protective and reliable."  
  
"Wow." Sango was amazed.  
  
"See," Kagome frowned, "how I knew that I really don't know."  
  
"Well, you were right at short-tempered, violent, and impatient. I haven't seen his protective and reliable self yet." Sango mused.  
  
Kagome sweat-dropped.  
  
"Are you sure you're not pulling my leg?"  
  
"I'm sure," Kagome made a cross over her heart, "tell you what- I'll tell you something stranger later." Casting a look at the teacher who seemed to notice their inattention to the class. ['Hopefully you won't think me crazy afterwards.']  
  
"Is this got to do with Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes and more."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch. Outside.  
  
Beneath a huge tree.  
  
"What's this all about?"  
  
"Well, you see I've been having these strange dreams lately."  
  
"Dreams?"  
  
Kagome sat down. "Yes, dreams." She repeated as she spread out the furoshiki on to the grassy ground to place her food.  
  
"Go on." Sango encouraged her friend to talk as she sat down in front of her.  
  
"Well, these dreams-I feel it's more like a memory."  
  
"Memory?" Sango frowned, "Kagome, I'm getting confused already and you haven't started yet. Why don't you start at the very beginning?" ['That does not make sense either.']  
  
"Okay, it's like this," Kagome took a deep breath, "that guy-- Inuyasha- we'll I'm having dreams about him lately and I haven't even met him then."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"See, I told you. You'll think me crazy."  
  
"My opinion doesn't mean anything, right now." Sango replied, "Go on."  
  
"But in my dream he's wearing red or was it pink," Kagome frowned, "anyway it was a kimono. He was from Sengoku Jidai, but I know that I know him even though I'm from this time."  
  
"You mean like time travel?"  
  
"In a way, I guess."  
  
  
  
30 minutes later.  
  
"How was that possible?"  
  
"I don't know," she replied, "but he's not alone he has companions. And I sense I'm very close to them, too. But my feelings for him is."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Different." She finished. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Like you have more feelings for him?" Sango supplied. "Something akin to love?"  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
  
  
A view of the sky.  
  
"And he looks like Inuyasha."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hmm." Sango mused. "Remember my warning a while ago that girls can be malicious?"  
  
"Yes, I remember, but they can have him for all I care."  
  
Sango laughed at that.  
  
['Yikes I sound like I have a relationship with him already and just had a fight with him or something.'] Kagome frowned.  
  
"Ano.."  
  
"That's all right, Kagome," Sango smiled. "But Inuyasha was involve with a girl before and this girl is very possessive." She said. "And weird." She supplied.  
  
"Well, I don't care about him. She can have him for all I care." Kagome replied defensively. "My dreams might force me to think we have something more, but my real self says I don't care about him." ['Damn, but why do I sound so defensive?']  
  
Sango mused. "Hey, maybe, just maybe, okay? That your dreams are signs."  
  
"And. . ."  
  
"That he's your soul mate or something." Sango gave her a dreamy look. "And to think they have the same name, right?"  
  
['Should I tell her about Inuyasha in my dream being a yokai. If I do- she'll probably confirm that all these dreams are nothing, when I know they're not.']  
  
"Hmm, I don't really believe in that. But you are right that he does have the same name even though in my dreams I could not really remember his name nor the others," Kagome said, "but when I saw him and called him Inuyasha I know immediately that the boy in my dream was also called Inuyasha."  
  
"Hmm. . ."  
  
"You ever experience something like that," Kagome trying to give proofs of her sanity, "you can't remember the people nor the names of the people in your dream then just as suddenly- you know them as soon as you were with them."  
  
"Like deja vu?"  
  
"Sort of," she nodded, "but not quite."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sango nodded, "don't worry about it much, Kagome. Maybe that's why they call it a dream."  
  
"But somehow I sense it's more than that." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Well, whatever it is . . ." standing up, "Kami-sama will hopefully provide some answers for it."  
  
"Yeah, I hope so. I'm getting more confused as it is."  
  
"Speaking of which-," Sango looking at something on her right, "whatever you do stay away from that guy."  
  
Kagome turned to look at the guy Sango was talking about and saw the boy who caught her earlier in the hallway. "Miroku?"  
  
"You know him?" Sango looked shock.  
  
"Not really."  
  
"He's a lecher."  
  
"I know."  
  
Both girls laughed at that.  
  
"Ladies." Miroku approached them. "Sango, I didn't know you know each other."  
  
"Her name is Kagome."  
  
"What lovely name for such a lovely girl." Miroku grasped  
  
Kagome's hand.  
  
Kagome jerked her hand away. "You say that to every girl you've meet."  
  
"Ouch." Miroku dramatically put a fist in his chest.  
  
"You even asked them to bear your child." She grinned.  
  
"Neh?" "Nani" Miroku and Sango said the same time.  
  
['Where did that come from?']  
  
"Why would I ask that?" Miroku scratched his head. "I'm too young, but practicing that one is another story though," he added with a winked.  
  
Sango produced a heavy book in her hand and whacked it on Miroku's head--- HARD. It knocked him unconscious.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A while later, the girls had already gone.  
  
Miroku holding a lump on his head again, his second lump for two consecutive days. If this keeps up, he'll be dead by Sunday.  
  
"Sango, hit you again?"  
  
"How'd you know?" Miroku looked at his approaching friend.  
  
"She's the only girl who's not impress by your ways."  
  
"I have you to thank that for. Despite of your appeal, your cold attitude towards the girls makes me more likable."  
  
"But not Sango."  
  
"Well, she does not like you either, Inuyasha." Miroku huffed. ['Dang what's with that girl, anyway?']  
  
"Who cares!" Inuyasha replied as he jumped up the tree where Kagome and Sango ate a while ago.  
  
Miroku stared up at his friend. He always wondered how his friend could do that.  
  
"Hey, Miroku."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Who's the girl?" Slouching at the branch.  
  
Miroku smirked. "My, Inuyasha is interested."  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha actually growled. "Just tell me who she is?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha stared down at Miroku. "What are these- ten thousand questions?"  
  
"All right," Miroku sighed, "her name is Kagome." He grinned as a group of girls who were following Inuyasha stop not too far from him. ['Well, I guess they needed me to nurse their broken heart.'] He rubbed his hands together as he walked to them.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
['Kagome.']  
  
An image of a determine Kagome with an arrow flashed through his mind.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
['Why is that her name is so familiar to me?' ]  
  
Remembering the time he caught her in class.  
  
['Even her scent.']  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 6  
  
****************  
  
This chapter is a little longer. Hope you like it.  
  
Your review will motivate me to write or post chapter 6 and up. ^_^ 


	6. CHAP 5: SLEEP

*INUYUSHA is owned by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thank you all ya' reviewers:  
  
USAGIPEGUSUS  
  
-I'm glad you've gotten excited. ^_^  
  
ARTEMISMOON  
  
-You're probably right about my bout of temporary insanity. I hope you'll like this part. I'm glad you like that part about Miroku. Well, I also wanted to know what happen in the past that brought them all together. ^_^ You see, I know how to begin the story and I know how's it going to end, but I don't know what happen to them in the middle. I'm still figuring that out too. Hopefully it remains consistent. About the synopsis: Well, I don't want give the whole plot, but you're right I need to work on it. Any more tips on that?  
  
MYNUET  
  
-I'll take you up to your offer ^_^.  
  
To the Readers: I edited chapters 1-4. Happy reading.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Sengeko Jidai- Warring States Period  
  
Kitsune- a magical fox creature believe to be crafty and change its appearance on whims; Shippou's specie  
  
Otou- Shippou's slang for father  
  
Okaa-san- mother  
  
Chikusho- damn it  
  
Fuda- a spiritual paper a priest uses to keep, kill, and ward yokais  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry  
  
Nani- What  
  
Na- Wha.  
  
Daijoubo desu ka- are you all right  
  
Daijoubo- are you all right  
  
Hai- yes  
  
Iie- no  
  
Sou ka- is that so  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Sleep  
  
SENGEKO JIDAI  
  
"It has been three days and still there's no signs of him waking up." Shippou announced to the grim group. Kaede, Miroku, and Sango had all their heads down as if in mourning.  
  
SILENCE.  
  
"Hey, come on now." Shippou said, as he noticed everyone's unresponsive reaction from his announcement. "We should be celebrating since the Shikon no Tama is finally complete. There's no Naraku, no yokai to fight for the Shikon fragments, Miroku's hand is healed, Sango's family at peace, and. . . and. . . and. . .-" He could not go on anymore, so he ran out of the hut and started wailing.  
  
Kagome walked in from the room. "What was that?" Asking the group.  
  
Nobody answered her.  
  
Kagome gave out a little smile and walked out the hut following the sound of the wailing kitsune.  
  
"Shippou-chan."  
  
The sobbing Shippou looked up at Kagome, who has been like her mother ever since he became an orphan when the Hiten brothers killed his Otou. He ran towards Kagome jumping into her open arms. She had always been so nice to him. Always smells so good. He likes her smell best of all.  
  
"Shippou-chan." Kagome hugged him to her. "I have been neglecting you, haven't I?"  
  
"Iie, Kagome," his answer was mumbled from her clothes. After some time when his sobbing had finally diminished, "I think-hic-- you should-hic-- go back to Inuyasha, he--- hic needs you - hic-mo -hic---more than I--hic."  
  
Kagome rubbed his tail, which had him purring to her like a cat. 'He reminds me of my cat, Buyou,' she smiled. "Don't worry, Inuyasha had been healing pretty fast, I think in a given time he'll wake up soon. 'Yes, please soon. Onegai, Inuyasha.' "I should at least take care of you too, shouldn't I?"  
  
'Kagome is nice. I wish she really is my Okaa-san.' "Iie, Kagome. I'll be- hic-- all right." He was still hiccupping from crying too hard.  
  
Kagome smiled at her little friend. 'I think I'll give him something to do to take his mind off everything.' "How about this Shippou-chan, you can help me find some herbs to heal Inuyasha's wound."  
  
Cheering at the prospect of being able to help, Shippou puffed his small chest and nodded. "Sure, Kagome. But you should go back to Inuyasha and leave the rest to me." He wiped his wet nose with the back of his hand.  
  
"Why don't you bring Kirara with you, Shippou-chan?" It was a statement not a question coming from the yokai exterminator who walked up from behind them.  
  
"All right." Shippou waited for Kirara to come to him before turning back and walking towards where the herbs are.  
  
Kagome watched them leave.  
  
"Kagome-chan."  
  
"Yes, Sango." Turning to the yokai exterminator.  
  
"Gomen nasai."  
  
"Eh," Kagome approached her friend, "what for?"  
  
"For getting Inuyasha poison."  
  
"What are you talking about?" But she already knew what her friend meant yet she could not let Sango feel guilty either. She had done nothing wrong.  
  
"He wouldn't have gotten wounded if. . . if. . . if. . ."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I, Inuyasha." Kagome gasped, "I think I know where his weakness is."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"I think it's in his neck!" Kagome pointed at the symbol of a two-headed snake in the middle of the yokai's neck. "I noticed that every time you get near him- it tried to protect it. Plus, every time there's a new yokai born from his part that symbol glow."  
  
"Nani?" Inuyasha looked at his companion and knew he could trust her instinct. She never had been wrong before. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Walking towards the yokai more confident than before. 'Sou ka.'  
  
"Now, this is the end of you."  
  
He hadn't even gotten ten steps nearer to the yokai when Sango was caught by two baby yokais. She was spread arms wide with a yokai on each of her sides while the mother-yokai's tentacles were getting ready to hit her on the chest.  
  
He jumped towards the baby yokais. "Sankon Tetsusou!!!" (Soul Scattering Iron Claw) The baby yokais crumpled to the ground. He wrapped his arms around Sango upon released and jumped high to avoid the mother-youkai's sharp tentacles that were coming to end Sango's life.  
  
"Ugh."  
  
The sharp tentacles hit his back throwing him and Sango forward and crashing to the ground.  
  
"INUYASHA!" "SANGO!"  
  
"Chikusho." Inuyasha dragged himself up away from Sango who was currently beneath him. "Sango, daijoubo desu ka?"  
  
"Ugh," Sango grimaced from the pain of her back, "hai."  
  
"Sango."  
  
Inuyasha glanced up and saw the monk looking worriedly over girl.  
  
"I think she's all right." He assured the monk.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're wounded!" Kagome cried out as she approached him.  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha stood up. "Miroku, take care of them." He said turning back to the yokais. The baby yokais had multiplied to eight from the two yokais he slashed down in attempt to save Sango.  
  
"I, Inuyasha." Kagome whispered worriedly.  
  
Inuyasha heard her, yet did not look at her.  
  
"This is bad, this is bad, Kagome-sama." Myouga said.  
  
"Eh," Kagome glanced at the flea on her shoulder.  
  
"Now, he can't help but turn into a full yokai."  
  
"Eh," Kagome looked back to Inuyasha. 'He needs his tetsusaiga. I need to help him. Where could the yokai hide his sword? I wished I have my bow and arrows with me.'  
  
"Kagome-sama, stay here with Shippou, I'm going to help Inuyasha." Miroku said as he took out some fudas from his robe.  
  
"How about your wounds?"  
  
Miroku glanced at his arm. "This is nothing. Compare to Inuyasha, this is only a scratch." He smirked, "Besides, I can't let that hanyou have all the fun, can I?" Running towards the baby yokais.  
  
"Houshi-sama, do not cut them!" Sango reminded the monk from the ground.  
  
Kagome knelt down beside her friend. "Daijoubo desu ka?"  
  
"Here, Kagome, your bag." Shippou gave the bag that he knew have full of magical stuffs to heal Sango.  
  
"I'm all right." Sango smiled waving the medicines away. "I'm more worried about Inuyasha."  
  
'Me too.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
'Chikusho, I can feel my yokai blood starting to control me. Che, where the fuck is that symbol? I need to take this yokai out before I loses control.' "Miroku, keep those crappy little yokais away from me while I take this mother-fucker out!"  
  
"Right!"  
  
'Where's that fucking symbol?' Rushing towards the tentacles just barely dodging them. A tentacle that was protecting the symbol moved instinctively to hit Inuyasha. 'Ah, there it is! This is it!'  
  
"Take this, Hijin Ketsusuo!!!" (Airborne Blade Blood Claw)  
  
  
  
A bright white light flashes from the yokai. It crumpled down followed by the baby yokais whom Miroku was whacking with his staff.  
  
'It's over.'  
  
Upon the ogling green liquid that was before a yokai, the tetsusaiga prodded fort. 'It fucking ate my sword?!?'  
  
"Iie, Inuyasha-sama." Myouga already in the hanyou's shoulder, he shook his head. "You should have used your scabbard to call your tetsusaiga, then you could have killed the yokai earlier."  
  
"Myouga," glancing down at the flea smiling, "if you have nothing more to say," squishing the flea, "I WANT YOU TO DISAPPEAR RIGHT NOW!"  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome ran towards him, "daijoubo?"  
  
"I'm all right, how about you?" Looking back at the worried girl. It never failed to amaze him that someone like her could care about him.  
  
"Iie, nothing happen to me." Kagome glanced at his sword and the fragment that was beside the sword. "Your sword."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha followed her gaze and went towards it.  
  
Suddenly, the area became black and it started to consume him. He felt like he was falling. 'Na..'  
  
  
  
"INUYASHA!"  
  
  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kaede-sama said that the poison from the tentacles had entered his system that's why he collapse." Sango fisted her hands on her sides. "This is all my fault." 'I'm a warrior. I should be able to help. Not add to the burden.'  
  
"Iie, Sango, it's not your fault." Kagome put her arms around the proud warrior, comforting her. "Things just happen, besides Kaede-sama said his body is already healed."  
  
"Then why isn't he getting up?"  
  
"I don't know," Kagome remembered how she panicked in the second day when Inuyasha still refuses to wake up. "Kaede said that it was exhaustion from all the traveling and relief that the Shikon no Tama is already complete." She remembered the time he went to her place not to drag her back, but had stayed and even slept on her bed. It was the only time she saw him really relaxed. Maybe, he was really just too tired, and though he has yokai blood in him- his other half is also human.  
  
"Iie, Kagome, you should go back to Inuyasha." Sango pushed her friend back to the hut. 'I can't believe I took her away from him when he needed her to recover.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kagome entered the room and saw that Kaede hovering over Inuyasha.  
  
"Amazing," Kaede whispered, "the medicine from your country is really effective."  
  
"He's really healing then?"  
  
"Yes," the old woman turned to her young companion, "but I think you need to get in with him now." She added gesturing the fact Inuyasha was already thrashing and seemed to be having a bad dream.  
  
Kagome instinctively went to Inuyasha who suddenly calm down.  
  
Kaede saw this and smiled. "You are still his best medicine." She whispered walking out the room.  
  
"I, Inuyasha," Kagome stared at the hanyou, when he move towards her seeking her scent, she then knew what to do. She had been doing this ever since Kaede realized how it calmed Inuyasha down. She got in beside him on top of the covers while he remained under that cover. Took the extra blanket and covered herself and turned to her hanyou. 'Her hanyou, eh.' She smiled and brushed the hair that artlessly fallen to his face. 'He looked so innocent like this.' She can't help putting a hand to his cheek. 'Inuyasha when will you wake up? What am I thinking? You need your rest, eh.' She took a strand of hair between her fingers playing with it. 'It's so soft.'  
  
Inuyasha rubbed his face against the back of her hand.  
  
Kagome smiled at how he continuously seeks for her warmth while inhaling deeply as if he needed assurance even in sleep that it was she that who was near him and not someone else.  
  
'Sleep, Inuyasha. Just sleep.'  
  
She continued to watch him, brushing his hair when it did not obey her and kept falling down on his face.  
  
"Don't worry I won't leave you." She assured him when he whimpered at the lost of warmth when she moved her hand away from his face.  
  
'Sleep.' Returning her hand to his cheek.  
  
'He likes that.' Seeing that it soothe him.  
  
She leaned over him propping her elbow up, so she could get a more direct look of him. Watching him very intimately. His lips were so near her. Tempting her. She leaned a little closer and felt his breath as he sucked the air in a rhythmic motion. It tickled her face and guaranteed her that he was alive. She leaned a little closer than before and stared at his face. Her gazed went from his close eyelids, his nose, and then to his beautiful lips. 'Kami-sama, he's so beautiful.'  
  
Her heart beat faster. She leaned a little closer.  
  
Beating faster.  
  
  
  
Faster.  
  
  
  
Faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Halfway to his lips she stopped. She looked at his sleeping face again. Then leaned up and placed a kiss on his forehead.  
  
'Sleep. Sleep, Inuyasha.'  
  
  
  
  
  
She tucked herself beneath his chin, wrapping an arm around his chest.  
  
'Sleep.'  
  
  
  
Inuyasha's rhythmic breathing was making her drowsy.  
  
'Sleep.'  
  
  
  
Her eyes then drifted down and finally sleep took over her too.  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 7  
  
***************  
  
This is quite long.  
  
If some words and situation is not consistent to the series, that's because I am following the manga. I figure that since I've only seen the episodes up to 53, I might as well use the manga where I get more information. However, there are some scenes that I used that came from the series also. So hopefully, nobody got confuse.  
  
Kaede says 'Kagome's country' because this was during the Sengoku Jidai- and every village is considered to be another country. So, in a way, Kagome is considered to be a foreigner rather than a person who come from the future.  
  
Kagome calls Shippou as Shippou-chan, Miroku sometimes as Miroku-sama, and Sango sometimes as Sango-chan.  
  
Shipou calls everybody by names only. He's like Inuyasha at that area.  
  
Miroku calls Kagome as Kagome-sama [I think because he was warned by Inuyasha to respect Kagome], Sango as Sango- basically, Miroku only gives the title to Kagome except probably when he's with beautiful women other than that he revert back to being rough like Inuyasha.  
  
Sango calls Kagome as Kagome-chan, Shippou as Shippou-chan, Miroku as Miroku-sama or Houshi-sama [I think she's deliberately doing this to set some boundaries between them or probably she respected him- I'm not really sure].  
  
Inuyasha- calls everyone by their names, and a couple of bad names when he's pissed off, he just gave title to Kaede but I think he's just calling her an old woman.  
  
Criticize me but don't flame me.  
  
Please Review. 


	7. CHAP 6: DRIFT

*INUYUSHA is owned by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
TWIN STAR OF SAZAKU  
  
-My intention was to get my readers curious. Gomen ne, confusion is not part of it. ^_^ Well, I'm glad it still gotten you interested, though.  
  
MIAKA KENYUUKI  
  
-Read my email. I sent you one. ^_^  
  
ARTEMISMOON and to the rest of the Reviewers  
  
- Thank you. [Sorry for a short note, because if I write more than that- I fear I'll be giving away the story.]  
  
To the readers: I hope you guys like this scene.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Matte yo- wait  
  
Urusee- Shut up  
  
Chikusho- damn it  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: Drift  
  
PRESENT  
  
  
  
"Hey, Sango!"  
  
Sango turned. "What?"  
  
"What's with you?" Miroku frowned. "I don't think I deserve your sarcasm in such an early morning."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
[Silence.]  
  
  
  
Miroku turned serious. "I know when I'm not wanted." He said, starting to walk away.  
  
  
  
  
  
He was leaving her.  
  
"Matte yo."  
  
  
  
He stopped.  
  
"I don't understand you, Sango." Miroku remained where he was without turning around.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Sango had stopped a little bit behind him. From her position she could see his profile, but she know that he could not see her expression unless he turn around. She had been very careful about that.  
  
"What happen to us?" Miroku gave out a smile. "We used to be such good friends."  
  
"We still are." Sango whispered.  
  
"Are we?"  
  
Sango frowned at that question. Friends should not make friends feel bad. And she knew that she been very cold towards him.  
  
"Ever since that night. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Two years ago.  
  
"Great party, Miroku!"  
  
The party was held in the new apartment. With loud music, but thankfully for the soundproof he installed a week ago, no one would be bothering them.  
  
"Thanks." Miroku smiled opening two bottles of beer and handing it to the two women whom he could not even remember the names. What the heck, who was complaining? He was a freshman and this was supposed to be a party to meet college girls, since the only girl he knew in this town was still in high school, the daughter of the owner of the apartment. ['Speaking of which, there she is.']  
  
"Hey, Sango aren't you still a bit underage to be drinking?" He asked as he saw his young friend sneakily took the juice, which he knew has too many dosage of vodka.  
  
"Nani?" Sango frowned. "This?" Gesturing the cup. She would have lied, but knowing Miroku was the one who made the punch, she gave him a smile instead. "Well, who's going to know?"  
  
"I am."  
  
"And what will you do?"  
  
"Stop you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes," Miroku approached her.  
  
Sango giggled apparently this was her third cup this evening. "Why you hypocrite!"  
  
"Me?" Miroku pointing himself, "a hypocrite?"  
  
"Hai." Sango leaned a little towards him. "You. You, who boasted have been drinking since infant."  
  
"Infant!"  
  
"Hai," Sango laughed.  
  
They were leaning against the table that contained the chips and the drinks. Just watching the people laugh, drink, eat, and dance.  
  
Around the corner Miroku noticed his other friend walked out to the porch. "I never said I started drinking from infant." He murmured.  
  
"Isn't that your roommate, Inuyasha?" Sango asked following his gaze to the porch.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Why isn't he joining the party?"  
  
['Because it's the new moon.] "Ah, you know Inuyasha, he likes to brood." He said, showing his grin.  
  
"The ex, ha?" Sango's voice started to slur, although she tried to pretend that she's still in control.  
  
"Yup, the ex." ['Yeah, right.'] Turning around to the table, Miroku leaned over to get two bottles of beer on the other side of it and opened it. "Wait here, okay."  
  
"Hai," Sango nodded. "Go to your friend."  
  
"You're going to be all right, right?"  
  
"Sure." Sango grinned.  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
He should not have believed her.  
  
It hadn't taken him long to find Inuyasha on the tree that was just outside the porch. His friend not wanting a company had told him to go back, but he hadn't paid attention to him until he noticed the crowd gathering in one area of the apartment.  
  
"Miroku, go back to her."  
  
"Nani?" Miroku stared at Inuyasha who remained immobile except from the angry glint of his eyes.  
  
['Sango.']  
  
Without further encouragement he trudged through the crowd cutting into the middle.  
  
  
  
It almost gave him a heart attack and he's only starting college.  
  
Sango was on top of table doing a dance that can be only called a tease dance. From his point of view it's more like a strip dance.  
  
He was shocked. This is not the Sango he knew. The Sango he knew is always in control.  
  
"Chikoshu."  
  
The crowd was cheering on her, especially the boys who had too much to drink. A boy even dared to touch her ankle.  
  
Miroku immediately saw red, drew up his fist and punched the boy right in his face before skin touch skin.  
  
"OUT!" He shouted standing on the table. He caught hold of Sango who was giggling at the moment, lifted her up to his shoulder carrying her like a sack and jumped down. The jarring made her giggled more.  
  
Someone had stopped the music.  
  
"I SAID OUT! The party is over. I want everyone out."  
  
Groans and murmurs filled the once-filled party music room.  
  
"Party-pooper."  
  
"Yeah. . ."  
  
"Why are you still here?" Miroku yelled. "I SAID OUT!" Pointing the crowd to the door.  
  
Once the crowd dissipated. Miroku was jolted from staring at the door by phone being held in his face.  
  
"What's this?" He turned to look at a serious Inuyasha with Sango still on his shoulder.  
  
"Sango's."  
  
['Oh, shit.'] Miroku inclined his head to the right so Inuyasha could place the phone on his shoulder, while he kept hold on to the girl who started it all. "Hello."  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"Yes, you're sister is fine."  
  
"The party is great."  
  
"Um.. . Do me a favor, can you tell your parents your sister is sleeping in?"  
  
"No, don't worry about it, my cousin. . ." Looking at Inuyasha, "I---I- Inita, is here from my hometown. You know, being a girl and all- I asked Sango to keep her company and she said to ask your parents."  
  
"Yeah . . . okay I'll wait."  
  
[Waiting.]  
  
"Oh, that's great. Arigatou, Kohaku. I'll take care of your sister."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Inita?" Inuyasha took the phone back.  
  
"Sorry, I can't think of anything." Miroku grinned. "And we can't send her home like this either. Or else her parents would kick us out of our apartment." He twisted around assessing the mess of the place.  
  
The movement nudged Sango from her short nap.  
  
"Ugh." She was seeing all things upside down. ['Cool.'] "Party. Party."  
  
"Urusee." Miroku slapped a hand on the back of her legs making her giggle.  
  
"Miroku, I'm not going to clean this place."  
  
"I know that Inuyasha," he sighed, "don't worry about it. Just leave it to me, I have the cleaners scheduled to clean it tomorrow morning."  
  
"Good." Inuyasha nodded. "Because this place looks like shit."  
  
Miroku laughed at that. ['At least one of us is in good mood.']  
  
"More. More." Coming from the girl.  
  
Inuyasha arched his brow at the burden Miroku was carrying. "Yeah, leave this one to me too."  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Hey, I heard that." Miroku retorted back as he head to his room. "Oi, Inuyasha can you give me a coffee and water. Lots of lots of water."  
  
"Che, Miroku, I'm not your slave." Inuyasha snapped back while he head to the kitchen to do just that.  
  
['You're a good friend, Inuyasha.'] Miroku flicked on his lights. "Now, girl, it's your turn."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*  
  
Sango felt like she was floating. Her head felt so heavy so does the rest of her body, but it felt so good.  
  
Someone was talking to her, but she could hardly understand him. She tried to flick her heavy eyelids open and saw the whole ceiling turned.  
  
"Wow. You have a great ceiling." Rolling her head back.  
  
"Nani?" The person who was forcing her to do something she doesn't understand asked.  
  
"Your ceiling it turns." She laughed.  
  
"Che, Sango, you're drunk." The person cursed. "Come on now, drink the coffee. It will make you sober even if just a little."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you need to."  
  
"But, I like this." She swung her head to the right and giggled.  
  
"You won't think so tomorrow," tightening his grip on the girl. "Sango, onegai, drink the coffee."  
  
"Don't want to." She giggled again.  
  
"Onegai, Sango."  
  
"Nope." ['I liked this.']  
  
"Chikoshu." The person cursed again. "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Sango lifted her head up and stared at that so wonderful person pleading her. "You have beautiful eyes. Sometimes they gave out purple speckle- sometimes. Just sometimes."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"But mostly I think I like your face." She smiled.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Hai," she giggled. "You have a boy next door look."  
  
"Yeah?" The boy being described couldn't help smiling.  
  
"But your hands and language could put any DOM (Dirty Old Man) to shame."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
Sango laughed at that and slumped her head to his chest.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Miroku looked at the girl in his arm. "Sango? Chikoshu, at least puke or something then I would know the alcohol is already disappearing from your system."  
  
"Sango?"  
  
  
  
The girl lifted herself up once again and looked at him.  
  
"Good, you're awake, now I want you to--- ump. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Warm lips met his lips. ['Oh, shit.'] The girl was kissing him. ['Chikoshu, she doesn't know what she's doing.'] The girl's lips move over his close lips, spreading warm tingling feeling all over his body. He was losing control and he knew it.  
  
['Damn, you can't take advantage of her.'] Then he felt her sweet tongue slipped between his lips and he was lost. He kissed her back with the entire ardor he kept inside him. ['Kami-sama, she tastes so good.] Still couldn't get enough of her, he put his hands between her face titling her head to give him a better access of her lips. A feeling in his stomach started to spread when the suddenly the girl stop responding to him.  
  
Lifting his head away. "Sango?"  
  
And found the girl asleep in his arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Ahem."  
  
Miroku looked up to find Inuyasha by the door, a glass of water in his hand. He didn't know how he end up in the floor with his back against the wall, and with a girl slumped in his arms when a while ago he was standing up.  
  
"It's not what you think."  
  
"Yeah," Inuyasha arched his brow at his disgruntled friend, "what am I thinking?"  
  
"Che," Miroku glared at Inuyasha, "never mind. Just help me here will you."  
  
  
  
*~*~*  
  
They lay her down his bed and tucked her in.  
  
"So what are you going to tell her?"  
  
"Nothing." Miroku answered without turning around from the girl.  
  
"Do you think she'll remember?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you expect? I woke up that day and saw you in my bed." Sango accused.  
  
"It's my bed, Sango." Miroku reminded her.  
  
"Whatever!" Whenever she would think of that night she got angry. She doesn't even know why, when she couldn't even remember past beyond talking with Miroku then having a drinking bet with the boys at the party. "You still taken advantage of me."  
  
['In more ways than you'll ever know.'] Che, he felt so guilty about it too. "I didn't do anything and you have already slapped me for it. I just slept. Where do you expect me to sleep?"  
  
['Oh, she getting mad.'] "I don't know!"  
  
"Chikoshu, this is not getting us anywhere." Miroku snapped. "I only came to talk to you, to invite you and Kagome to a party, but if this what I'll get then I'm leaving."  
  
"Matte!"  
  
"Now what?" Turning around.  
  
"Let's just forget about that night then," Sango said. Whatever Miroku did or did not do, she still wanted him to be her friend.  
  
"Are you sure with that?"  
  
"Hai," Sango bowed her head. "I want the old times back too."  
  
Miroku smiled at that. "Yeah?"  
  
Sango looked up at him. "Hai."  
  
"Well, you could have said it earlier, Sango."  
  
Sango looked shocked. Then slowly closed her eyes, cringing, black fume starts to come out of her body, and then she snapped.  
  
"PERVERT!"  
  
She slapped him so hard in the face that it lifted his whole body dislodging the wandering hand from her buttocks off the air. He flipped in the air before landing in the ground.  
  
['Damn him!']  
  
  
  
  
  
However, as she walked away her anger slowly wane, well at least it was the old Miroku.  
  
She could not help smiling at that.  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 7  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
I love flashbacks it gives a better picture of the story than just have the characters tell it all out.  
  
This is what I do with my drunken friends- I gave them coffee [but not much] and lots and lots of water to get the alcohol out of their system before they go to sleep. No I don't give them any medicines for fear of chemical reaction. But I keep them awake, once, they're sober and could understand what they are doing- then I leave them to their business. But one thing about me I never leave my friends drunk. Although, the next day, I make sure I'll make fun of them. ^_~  
  
[]- means thoughts. ''- also means thoughts. I can't get my letters to italize.  
  
About the purple eyes- well if you check out the manga colored cover- sometimes Miroku eyes has a purplish color into it. Although, it's not as obvious as Inuyasha's.  
  
Constructive criticism is acceptable. No flaming please.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW. 


	8. CHAP 7: A WELCOME PARTY AND MORE

*INUYUSHA is owned by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Thank you all ye reviewers.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Kami-sama- Shinto gods  
  
Temee_- Bitch  
  
Nani- what  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: A Welcome Party and More  
  
  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha's Place.  
  
  
  
"Do they do this every year?"  
  
"So far since they moved in." Sango answered Kagome as they walked up the stairs leading to Miroku's apartment where the party was being held for all freshmen. Since Miroku's the one hosting the party, Sango can't help feeling annoyed the fact that she knew that the party would consist of mostly girls. ['That damn, pervert.']  
  
"And the students actually prefer to come here than the one hosted by the school?"  
  
"Sure," Sango replied. "Just about everybody around here knows Miroku's reputation when it comes to party. So just about everybody will be there. Come on, it will be fun."  
  
"I just hope it won't become too rowdy." Kagome wished.  
  
"It won't be," Sango laughed, "Having Inuyasha does have it's perks, you know."  
  
Kagome was interested. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, lets just say that Inuyasha has an interesting way of keeping people down on their toes." Sango smirked- as if remembering something.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
"Damn you, Miroku!"  
  
"Relax, Inuyasha."  
  
"Didn't I tell you- no more parties over the apartment?" Inuyasha raved at his 'ex-friend.'  
  
"Well, this is not a party," Miroku said calmly. "It's just a small get together for our new friends."  
  
"What friends?!?" Inuyasha turned his head at the crowd of people growing by numbers every minute. "I don't even know any of them!" Glaring at the crowd of girls who were casting him the looks. Can't these girls get the hint he's not interested in any of them.  
  
"That's because you're such an anti-social." Miroku muttered under his breath. "Well, look who's here. Sango and that new girl you seem so interested at."  
  
"Nani!?!- Who said I was interested?"  
  
"Neh, Inuyasha," Miroku turned to his friend, "for once why don't you just relax and have fun." He said quite seriously.  
  
['I hate it when he does that. You can never be sure if he's serious or up to something. He's definitely up to something.'] Inuyasha arrived to that conclusion as he felt Miroku geared him towards the achingly familiar girl. The elusiveness of why she seemed so familiar to him is making him frustrated. It was beginning to haunt him even his dreams. ['Who is she?']  
  
"Hey, Miroku, nice party." Sango greeted the two.  
  
"This?" Miroku said to the approaching girl, "this just a small get together. I hardly call it a party." He continued giving her a wink.  
  
"Ah," Sango glanced at the crowd. She could see people were either dancing or crowd together talking and look like they were having the time of their lives. ['A small get together? There's got to be more than thirty people in the room and still more are coming. Hopefully, they will fit in this room.. . Then again Miroku does have his way to fit everyone in especially if it belongs to the female species.'] Her brows creased at that last thought.  
  
While Sango was assessing the room, Miroku was looking at his anti-social friend Inuyasha staring at the new girl who is also staring back at him. ['Hmmm, interesting.'] He elbowed Sango to get her attention.  
  
"Ano.. ." Sango's voiced trailed off as she noticed her new friend and Inuyasha just standing there looking at each other's eyes. ['Wow, I could actually see the sparks coming from these two. Maybe this has to do with Kagome's dream. Or maybe this is how it feels when you meet your soul mate.']  
  
Feeling the eyes boring into them, Inuyasha was the first to break the eye contact.  
  
"Nani?!"  
  
"Please don't mind us," Miroku smirked. "Go on."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Sensing that Inuyasha is on the verge of knocking Miroku's smile out of him, Sango do the first thing that came to her head. She introduced the two. "Um, Inuyasha," getting Inuyasha's attention from hitting the annoying Miroku, "this is Kagome. She's a freshman and from Tokyo. Maybe you two have lots to talk about since you're from Tokyo too." She talked fast.  
  
"But I'm from Tokyo too." Miroku gave a sad look at Sango. "Maybe," approaching Kagome and grabbing her hands, "we'll have more in common than Inuyasha."  
  
"Eh. . ." Kagome sweated a bit. ['This guy is really something.']  
  
On the sideline, Inuyasha had his hand fisted on his sides. ['That idiot!] He was about to pull Miroku away from Kagome when he realized he didn't know why he had the sudden urge to do that. Usually, he left Miroku alone. So even though Miroku's tactics can sometimes be irritating and embarrassing at most- he ALWAYS left his friend alone. But somehow, this situation is too different. He does not like Miroku touching the new girl. In fact, he does not even want Miroku near her.  
  
Still conflicted with these sudden possessive feelings towards the girl and the urge to do violence on his friend, which only got worst because of his indecisiveness. Inuyasha was getting frustrated and would have start knocking heads since he doesn't like to shout. Fortunately, Kagome solved Inuyasha's problem on her own. She took a step back away from the perverted boy, slipped her hands away from him, and instinctively stood beside Inuyasha. "Miroku-san, you're not my type," inching closer to Inuyasha, "and no matter what you do and say- you will never be my type?" She added with a smile.  
  
Miroku smiled too after the shock she had given him for her actions. She was now standing too close to Inuyasha who was currently looked shock the fact that she was standing so close to him.  
  
['She came to him.']  
  
"I guess I can take a hint." Miroku said turning around to the table where the drinks were.  
  
Sango heard him. ['That'll be the first. He's actually leaving Kagome alone.']  
  
Miroku returned with two drinks in his hand.  
  
['Maybe she spoke too soon,']  
  
"Here," handing the one drink to Inuyasha's (he was still looking at Kagome) shock hand then gave the other one to Kagome, "there you go." Miroku smiled as he laid each of his hand behind the couple's backs and stirred them to the veranda before Inuyasha woke up from his reverie.  
  
"Have fun you guys," he added as he closed the doors of the veranda leaving the two on their own.  
  
He was shaking his head at how easy he accomplished his plan, when he noticed Sango's arched brow.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"Just helping out an old friend." He winked at Sango.  
  
Sango snorted at that. "You don't help unless there's something you can get out of it."  
  
"That hurt." He pouted. "Do you know how sad I feel whenever my two best of friends never tried to understand me?"  
  
"Ah, give me a break, Miroku," Sango sighed, "if that was true than I am Queen Elizabeth."  
  
  
  
  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile at the veranda.  
  
Waking up from his reverie, Inuyasha would have loved to go back inside and knock some heads especially the head belonging to a certain friend. Since he was already here with the girl. The girl that ever since she fell on his arms had been giving havoc to his mind and equilibrium. ['Who is she?']  
  
"Oi, who are you?"  
  
Kagome looked at him and her mind went into a dreamscape.  
  
***  
  
Sengeko Jidai  
  
"Temee_if I were you I give that Shikon no Tama to me." A dog-eared boy dressed-in-red haori yelled as he jumped high in the air with his sharp claws ready to attack her.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
***  
  
Present  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha reacted to the sudden command by losing his balance making him dropped his drink and almost fall flat face on the floor.  
  
"Na-na- na" Inuyasha stuttered, "naniyo?"  
  
Kagome blushed at being caught daydreaming.  
  
"What did you do that for, temee_?"  
  
['Nani?'] Kagome close her eyes and a vein pop in her forehead. "Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!"  
  
But instead of sitting down as she commanded, Inuyasha stood up straight. "Oi, temee_, what the heck are you doing?" His forehead creased as he wondered if there's something wrong with the girl's head.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "Let's get this straight Inuyasha. My name is Ka-go- me." Stressing out her named. "I'm neither temee_, wench, nor Kikyou." She blurted last.  
  
  
  
************  
  
Back inside the apartment.  
  
Sango was getting angrier every minute. ['That damn pervert!'] "Miroku!" She shouted as she waded pass the crowd looking for the guy who was the cause of all this.  
  
A lot of boys were ogling; others have bleeding nose, and some even fainted dead away the moment a bunch of girls in skimpy clothes walked inside the apartment. ['I just know this is Miroku's doing.']  
  
"Ano.. ." A girl in a tiny white shirt that's barely covering her front bumped into her. "Um. . . do you know where I could find Inuyasha?" The girl timidly asked her.  
  
"Why are you looking for him?" Sango asked the girl trying to look for further evidences of Miroku's perverted plan.  
  
"Well," the girl blushed and kept on tagging on her short skirt. "Miroku- san said that Inuyasha likes girls in white top and a short skirt."  
  
"He did, did he?" ['So, that is his plan for tonight.'] "Well, as for the moment I don't know where Inuyasha is." The girl frowned at her answer. "Why don't you try the kitchen? Inuyasha likes to eat." She added and the girl immediately left towards the kitchen.  
  
"MIROKU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"What's the perverted did this time?"  
  
Sango turned her head towards the person who asked that question and to her mortification it was the last person she wanted to see. In fact, it is everybody's last person wanted to see.  
  
"What? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
  
  
************  
  
"Who's Kikyou?"  
  
['What? ] An image of a serious looking girl with an arrow and glowing orbs around her flashed in her mind. "Ano. . ."  
  
"You're one weird woman," Inuyasha growled.  
  
['Kami-sama, she is going crazy. This got to stop.'] Yet, somehow the images are clearer now than before. Even the feeling of familiarity is stronger now. ['Does this got to do with Inuyasha?'] Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Why are you shaking your head now?"  
  
Kagome gazed at Inuyasha's eyes and wondered if she should tell him about her dreams. ['Yeah right, Kagome, he's already calling you weird. What's next? Mentally insane?'] So, she decided to do something else to save her dignity. She started to apologize.  
  
"Inuyasha, I . ."  
  
She never got to finish it because all of the sudden she was shoved behind him as the door of the veranda opened and revealed a woman dress in black.  
  
"Still trying to be a hero, Inuyasha?" The girl said in a surly voice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kidome."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 8  
  
*****************  
  
-Was that a nice cliffhanger? Don't forget to REVIEW, I only get my inspiration to write through it. =( I don't want to beg- but I would like to know what you guys think of my story.-  
  
-Sorry, I haven't edited this yet.-  
  
-Please let me know if I should still continue this story. I would like to get at least ten reviews before I put up the next chapter. Just so I know there are people reading this.-  
  
Constructive criticism is allowed. 


	9. CHAP 8: FIRST LOVE VERSUS NEW LOVE

*INUYUSHA is owned by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Dear Reviewers: Sorry, it took long. It is my preliminary exams this month.  
  
I don't know where I got the name Kidome. I just thought it sounds cute. Artemismoon seems to think it's a mix of Kikyou and Kagome... So, you people can take Artemismoon's idea or whatever you want it to be.  
  
Am I getting the spelling of the sword right this time? Gomen, I've been getting a lot of different versions of that sword's name.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Udasai- Shut up  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: First Love Versus New Love  
  
  
  
SENGEKU JIDAI  
  
  
  
It was the embarrassment of the century.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
['Kuso, it feels so warm. And, and, and smells so good.'] He liked this feeling. It felt like he had dead and went to heaven. Was he dead then? If this what it feels like when you're dead, he was glad that he died then.  
  
A cool air breezed over his body. He shivered. How could it be cold all of the sudden? He had to have that warmth feeling that he felt earlier. Maybe the gods realize that he was not supposed to be in heaven. Iie, please, he needed to feel that warm feeling again. And also he needed to drink in that sweet utterly breathtaking scent before the gods threw him out. Just a little more, please, just a little more to feel and smell that heavenly sweet scent that he loved so much. He moved towards the warmth and the source of that scent. Good, the warmth was spreading throughout his body starting from his front then going down to his legs. It wasn't enough. He lifted his arms and attempted to gather that wonderful warmth feeling to his body. He had always been possessive, to his possessions, his Shikon-no- tama, his swords, his ramen, his friends, his woman, HIS, and this was not different. However, it was still not enough. He curved his body to allow in more of that warmth to spread to every contours of his body. And oh, that heavenly scent was stronger now that he was successful in capturing that warmth. Feh, he would not let this go. His grip tightened. No matter what happens he would never let this go. Tightening his grip more on his newly possessed possession. He had sworn to his tetsusaiga. HIS.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
  
  
  
He hated being teased. When are they going to let it up?  
  
"My, aren't we in the mood today?" Kaede-baba tried not to smirked at the fuming hanyo.  
  
The hanyo after being rudely awakened or was it after he went into a shock. Or was it after the future girl walked out without even making use of the curse necklace with only one word from her mouth. Whatever it was. The consequences were routine: The future girl went back to her time. Shippou got angry with him and once the little kitsune realized he was well enough to be kick on the face- he gave out his best shot and ran as far away from him as possible. Sango was disappointed but did not say nor did anything, which had made the hanyo feel guilty. Why do they think it was always his fault? He hated it when they make him feel like a villain. He walked out of the hut not even bothering what the monk had got to say.  
  
So now he was sitting on the fence with the old woman in the garden and he was not in the mood for jokes.  
  
"Udasai, baba," the dog-demon barked. "Or you'll find yourself near your beloved shrine but this time below the ground."  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, and I thought after we've been through you would have at least change Inuyasha." Miroku shook his head as he walked in on Inuyasha's threat. "You should be more mature and respect your elders. Like me." He added. "Ohayo, Kaede-sama."  
  
"Ohayo, Houshi-sama." Kaede greeted back and went on brushing the dirt out of her herbs before putting them on her basket.  
  
"What do you want?!?" Inuyasha growled. Man, he was really living up to his dog creature side of his family. "And I know this isn't about me respecting some pathetic human."  
  
Upon hearing that, Kaede only sighed and went back to work. It was really a good decision on her part to put that cursed necklace to that rude hanyo's neck. However, she wished that Kagome could be here right now to put some little respect on that boy's body. Since, the girl was not there, she decided to let the monk do his job without interrupting. This could be a better punishment for that boy and she could not wait for the explosion to happen.  
  
"See here, Inuyasha," the monk began what would be his long lecture to his lost disciple. Hmmm... That does not sound right. To his converted demon friend, that does not sound right either. Oh, well. "We all have been worried when you did not wake up as soon as your wounds were healed."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Miroku ignored that. "But not as worried as Kagome-sama was about you."  
  
The monk paused trying to take a glimpse if the hanyo cared. And seeing the dog-demon's shoulder slumped was a big indication that he did care. He was just too stubborn to say it.  
  
The monk sighed.  
  
  
  
******  
  
KAGOME'S TIME (She was still living in the temple with her family)  
  
  
  
"That jerk!" Kagome fumed as she climbed out of the well and walked briskly to her house. It no longer felt like she had come home. No, that was not it. She slowed down to a stop and stared up at her window.  
  
When did she start feeling that the past feels more like a home than her own time? Was this the consequences of being in love with Inuyasha? She did not even know how she could have fallen in love with that rude, egotistical, ill-mannered, ultra-possessive hanyo. All right, she did know. Sometimes. Oh, every time. Every time he protected her. Every time he was sweet to her. [Like the time she gotten sick and he stayed over and even given her his mother's medicinal recipe for her fever.] Every time he carried her through his back even though he knew she could either ride Kirara or ride her bike. And even every time he gets jealous whenever Kouga- kun declared his love for her. And oh so, every time he let her glimpsed into his human emotion when she knew how he hated having to deal with what he termed as human weaknesses.  
  
She loved Inuyasha. She loved everything about him. Yes, even when he was being a jerk. She loved him. She loved him with all her being. She was incomplete without him. She had long time ago decided that he was her other half. And no one could ever replace him in her heart. No one. No one.  
  
If only, he sees her in the way she sees him.  
  
She would even take on his rudeness if he could only show her some signs that she was in some way important to him like Kikyou was and still is.  
  
Yes, she would take on his rudeness. At least it had made a difference between her and Kikyou. She hated it when he compared her to that miko. But she hated it more if he saw her as the miko and not as Kagome. So, his rudeness to her in a way made her feel he was seeing her as Kagome. His rudeness somehow made her feel he was hers. So, even if it was only for a moment, even if it hurts, at least she could pretend that he was hers and only hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
She felt warm all over. She snuggled closer and her face came in contact with something hard. She rubbed her face to it and heard a groan coming from about.  
  
['Wait a minute.'] She was fully awake now and stared at the hard warm object that her face in contact with. It was his chest. He didn't look that much when he wore his haori, but now she could feel and see how firm all his muscles were. He was hard all over. She blushes as she stared at the face of the owner of that warm chest that she was a while ago rubbing her face in. He looked so innocent like this. He gathered her closer to him when she instinctively moved back. It was as if he was trying to infuse her into him. Was he? Should she wake him up? But this feels so good. His arms were around her giving her warmth. Making her feel safer than she ever felt in all her life. He always had that ability to make her feel safe.  
  
She sighed. This was what she always dream of. Him and her: Alone. Together. But she knew this would not last long either. Once, he wakes up it would be like nothing happened. Oh, she knew him so well. He was that predictable to her. But for now he is asleep. She will take advantage of that. She smiled as she closed the distance between them. Yes, she will take advantage of it. For now, she will pretend this was forever.  
  
  
  
***  
  
She wiggled to make herself more comfortable when her cold feet came in contact with his sheen. Bad move. It jarred the hanyo from his peaceful sleep.  
  
Then things happened quite simultaneously.  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and immediately his golden-amber eyes locked into the deepest blue-eyes belonging only to the girl who had set him free from the ancient tree. His arms and legs were around her, locking her to him. He groaned as he felt her rubbed one of his ears. She giggled when his sensitive ear twitched. He glared at her which only made her giggle more.  
  
She moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder blades, her playful hand lay still just about his ear.  
  
Was she letting him touch her like this? His eyes wavered as that question and confusion filtered into his brain. Instinctively the girl sensed that the boy was troubled. She looked just in time to see his bewilderment and smiled. She was about to bring him closer to her---.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"Good you're---" Miroku entered just in time to catch Shippou as he jumped into his arms. He moved the kitsune away from his face to look at what had made Shippou ran to him and was shocked to see the couple in bed. Of course, he was not really shock at the fact that Kagome was in bed with Inuyasha. She had been doing that ever since they all notice it calm the hanyo. But what made him paralyzed was the fact that the hanyo had his arms around the girl hugging her to him. ['It's about time.'] He smirked.  
  
That was a worse move that jarring the hanyo from his sleep. He misinterpreted the perverted monk's grinned.  
  
He looked back at the girl and for some stupid reason no one knows why. He reacted stupidly.  
  
He moved away from so fast that it pushed the girl off the bed. As if that was not enough.  
  
"What the fuck were you doing, temee__!" He shouted at her. Adding to the injury he had foolishly caused.  
  
That's it. When will she ever learn? Kagome got up from her position and gave the hanyo a fierce look.  
  
And decided against using the curse.  
  
She walked out.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
  
"Kagome, good your back." Kagome's mother called out as she saw her daughter standing outside staring up to her window. She just came in from grocery and immediately sense that her daughter was distressed. She was never wrong when it comes to it. Her motherly instinct was strong and she was glad for it. "Help me make our lunch?"  
  
"Ah." Kagome smiled and walked inside the house together with her own family.  
  
  
  
  
  
******  
  
SENGEKU JIDAI  
  
  
  
[Flashback]  
  
That's it. When will she ever learn? Kagome got up from her position and gave the hanyo a fierce look.  
  
He's going to get it now.  
  
He instinctively closed his eyes as he anticipated the pain he will feel as he was slammed down by the cursed necklace. He waited. And waited.  
  
Nothing happen.  
  
He knew.  
  
He knew, even before he opened his eyes that he would not see her in front of him.  
  
The scent. The scent that he loved so much, but never admitted except the time when he thought he was dying from the yokai-spider's poison. But that doesn't count. Does it? He opened his eyes and he knew. He knew without being told that she had already left the room. Bringing with her everything that he wanted but knew he could not have. He inhaled deeply; taking in her scent before it completely the wind carried it with him on his journey.  
  
And Kagome was oblivious to all this except him acting as a jerk.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
  
  
Yeah, he knew he acted stupidly. It was the only reason he didn't chase after the girl and forces her to stay.  
  
['Argh, darn it!']  
  
The monk had gone on and on until he made him shut up. Or more correctly until he left the village just to be alone. He needed to think. To assessed everything.  
  
Has it been that long since they all started to gather those shards? He knew he changed even though he does not want to admit it. As time passed by he had become more trusting. Was this because of Kagome? Was she responsible for his change?  
  
He thought of things that happen between them starting from the time she released him, to meeting Shippou, Miroku, and Sango. Their quest to gather the scattered shards before Naraku could get hold of it. He thought of his dream to become a full demon, to be powerful, to be invincible, and his desire to avenge Kikyou. He thought of Miroku's desire to avenge his family against Naraku for getting the cursed hand. Of Sango's desires for revenge for killing her family, her whole village, and for using her beloved brother for his evil plans. He remembered the time when Kagome gave the tetsusaiga to him. He remembered the sad look Kagome had when he constantly turned to Kikyou or when he turned into an uncontrollable yokai. Or those times when ---. So, it was that long.  
  
He stopped and looked up and was startled to find himself beneath the Goshinku tree where he was trapped for fifty years.  
  
"Huh, she had set me free." He smiled as he touched the spot in the tree where a scare was still visible from an arrow. He had to admit. She had freed him not only from the arrow. "She had set me free and made me feel important."  
  
His smile saddened. "Gomen, Kagome, I wish I could have met you before anything like this ever happen. You are truly unique. But I -- I have an obligation to fulfill. I need to see this to the end. You were the one who had thought me not to run from it. And I will not."  
  
His eyes stung and the images in front of him started to waver.  
  
A wind drifted through him carrying a scent. Carrying an old familiar scent. He knew this scent too.  
  
He blinked his eyes trying to recover. He wouldn't let this person see him like this. He could not trust her. He laughed at that. How ironic it was that he could trust a girl from different time, yet this girl whom he was willing to become human with could not make him trust her. Kagome and rest thought that he did and he never let it known otherwise.  
  
He would not let her see his weaknesses.  
  
"Hello, Inuyasha."  
  
"Kikyou."  
  
  
  
ON TO CHAPTER 9  
  
***************  
  
Yay! Finished. That took longer than I thought.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because this chapter will decide the course of story whether it will be longer or shorter.  
  
I don't remember what you call the top of Inuyasha's kimono- was it haori? I'm too lazy to find out about it.  
  
Twenty reviews - to get me to write the next chapter. ^_^  
  
Cliffhanger is the best, forces your readers to review. (LOL)  
  
Honestly, I wasn't going to put cliffhanger here but I got hungry. So I ended it that way. 


	10. CHAP 9: KIDOMI

*INUYASHA is owned by Rumiko Takahashi yadda, yadda, yadda.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
To the Readers: I'm sorry I wasn't able to update sooner. I lost my password and couldn't seem to remember it until now. Gomen ne. I'll try to update weekly now or every other week I promise.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
JAPANESE TRANSLATION:  
  
Che- shit  
  
Temee_ -bitch  
  
Urasai- shut up  
  
Baka-stupid  
  
Onegai- please  
  
****************************************************************************  
['...'] - thoughts  
  
"..." - normal conversation  
-  
Chapter 9: Kidomi  
-  
PRESENT  
-  
He sensed her even before she came. He knew of no other woman of that scent. It was too gaddamn strong. Che, this could only mean one thing that temee_ is back.  
  
"What are you doing here, Kidomi?"  
  
He may have spoken in a normal tone, but Kagome cringed as if each word were snarled.  
  
"Why? The last I heard Japan is a free country." The woman's voice dripped with acid.  
  
This is no good.  
  
Kagome tried peering over his shoulder. Who was this woman who could ire this man just by her mere presence? She tried pushing Inuyasha's body out of her way when just immediately she was pushed back behind him.  
  
"State your business and leave."  
  
"My, aren't we a little bit protective." The woman's eyes went towards Kagome. ['Too protective.']  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
The woman smirked. "The dog can bark. I'm amazed." She fluidly stepped into the veranda and closed the distance between herself and Inuyasha. Closing the door and in the process cutting out the noise coming from the party. "Tch, tch, tch, Inuyasha." Sliding a finger down on his left shoulder while Inuyasha and Kagome remained immobile.  
  
['How did she do that?']  
  
"Is that the way you treat the girl you once about to marry?"  
  
Kagome's eyes went wide at that remark. ['Marry?']  
  
The woman leaned forward over Inuyasha, letting her chest touch his body and sulkily whispered in his ear. "Why are you being so cold at me, Inuyasha?"  
  
Whatever it was the woman was saying it must be something bad for Kagome felt Inuyasha's whole body go tense.  
  
Kidome felt it too. ['I still got you, you know.'] Leaning back a little, she gave him a smile. A smile that says she knew something that no one else does. "Remember how good it was between us?" She suggested.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha replied without looking at her. He didn't even dared to moved away from her for it might give her an incentive over him. She might think she still have power over him. Well, no longer. She will never have that power over him again. He knew her kind. He will never make the same mistake twice.  
  
"It could still be us, you know."  
  
"No, I don't know." He replied coldly.  
  
Pretending as if she didn't hear him, Kidomi ran her right fingers through his hair. "Now, you're so cold." Twisting the strands of hair near his ear. "As cold as your brother now."  
  
['That's it. Enough is enough!'] Kagome could not take it anymore. ['Why isn't this boy, Inuyasha, doing anything? He just letting this... this woman toy with him.']  
  
"That's not true!" Kagome stepped out from behind Inuyasha, her eyes blazing with angry tears that refused to be shed. "That's not true at all!" Stabbed both her fisted hands on her sides.  
  
Inuyasha and Kidomi simultaneously looked at her as if they could not believe they were not alone.  
  
['What does she think she's doing?'] Went immediately to Inuyasha's mind. ['She must be really a baka.']  
  
"Inuyasha isn't cold." Her body shook yet her voice was strong and steady. "He's not like his brother. And he's definitely not like you!" Inhaling deeply. "You're the one who's cold. As cold as your dead body!"  
  
"Dead body?" Kidomi having moved away from Inuyasha in the middle of the girl's tirade; lifted her left brow. "My, aren't we creative." Giving a smirked. "Inuyasha, your taste in women is getting better."  
  
But Inuyasha didn't hear her. Ever since Kagome bravely defended him, she had all his attention. ['Who was this girl? They've just met. Yet he knew that he knew her. Knew her to be different from any other woman he encountered. Knew her to be warmhearted. Knew her to be...']  
  
"I'm impressed that your little mouse can speak at all." Kidomi laughed. "Imagine that-- a dog and a mouse."  
  
"Dame da!" Kagome shouted. "Dame da!"  
  
['To be baka...'] Inuyasha incredulously looked at her. "Who are you to insult him!?!" Kagome refused to shed her tears. "You don't know anything about him. You don't know the real him!"  
  
"So my Inuyasha, darling, has been opening up to you, eh." ['Who's this girl?'] Even before, Inuyasha had never let anyone get too near him.  
  
Before Kagome could retort back, Inuyasha stepped in front her shielding her once again.  
  
This did not escaped Kidomi. ['So that's the way it is, Inuyasha? I'm impressed I thought you're always dumb.']  
-  
Just then the door to the veranda was opened and Miroku stepped out.  
  
"Sango." He said very calmly.  
  
Immediately, Sango assessed the situation and was shocked to see Kagome wanting to jump on that woman. She would have laughed, but seeing the intense look on Inuyasha and Miroku made her think otherwise.  
  
"Kagome-chan." She called out her new friend.  
  
While this was going on, Kagome wished the floor would open and swallowed her up. She couldn't believe that she burst out like a mother cat defending her cubs. To top it all, she was defending someone she hardly even knew. No, that was not really true. She did know him. It just that she could not remember where and when, but in her heart it wasn't just a dream or an illusion. And one thing for sure her heart had never go wrong before. This was for real. If only someone would not think her crazy for it. ['Ha!'] Correction, if only she didn't think herself crazy.  
  
"Kagome-chan." Sango called out once again bringing her out of her reverie.  
  
When Kagome snapped out of her thoughts, Sango was holding on her elbow and pushing her towards the doors. Out of the veranda, away from the woman and away from Inuyasha. ['Away from Inuyasha.'] Kagome stopped on her tracks and looked back at Inuyasha, who was not looking at her but had his gaze locked on that woman. Geez, she can't even say her name without getting mad.  
  
As if somehow he could read her thoughts but not taking a chance to avert his gaze he said: "Get out of here, Kagome."  
  
It sounds harsh, but at least he's back to his normal self. Kagome sighed. ['I don't think he'll let himself be fooled by this woman. If...']  
  
"Kagome-sama," this time it was Miroku who called on her, "onegai." Stepping inside the veranda and leaning down on Kagome so only she could hear what he was about to say. "Don't worry about Inuyasha. He's strong." He whispered seriously. "And if anything, I'll be here."  
  
Kagome looked at him and knew he could be trusted with his words. She nodded indicating that she understood even if she didn't understand why Miroku had to appease her worries. No time to think about all that. The important thing is Inuyasha. As long as he had his friends with him, he'll be okay even if he doesn't want to admit that.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Hai." Sango nodded at Miroku and pulled Kagome out of the veranda and closed the doors behind her.  
  
-  
ON TO CHAPTER 10  
  
*****************  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE  
  
REVIEW PLEASE. 


End file.
